


Erebor Reclaimed

by youdontneedhenry



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdontneedhenry/pseuds/youdontneedhenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five Armies was won, Erebor was reclaimed and the Company was left to celebrate the coronation of the new King under the Mountain. The Dwarves could enjoy their days more freely and live in peace once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eggs of Spring

The chill of winter had since left Erebor, making room for the much-needed spring air. Kili and Fili had been complaining for weeks about the nasty weather, missing the pony rides and sword fights and other odd shenanigans they could get away with on warmer, more pleasant days. Thorin understood how they felt and while he may have shushed them in front of the Company, deep down he was planning something spectacular for Muhudtuzakhmerag- the Spring Fest. Thorin was sitting at his desk, reading various letters of no particular importance when Bilbo knocked quietly at his door.

"Come in," Thorin smiled and turned toward the door. Bilbo walked in tentatively at first, hoping he hadn't interrupted anything, and then walked over to Thorin's desk brightly. "What brings you here, ghivashel?" Thorin took Bilbo's hand in his own and glanced at the thin, pale fingers, running his own more calloused fingers across them.

"I suppose I just wanted to see you," Bilbo shrugged a little and covered Thorin's hand with both of his. "I'm not stopping you from working, am I? I would hate to hinder the progress of the King under the Mountain, no less," he chuckled and looked at the thick stack of envelopes and bound sheets of paper in front of him. Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo's waist lovingly and looked up at him quickly.

"You are definitely not bothering me, Bilbo," Thorin enunciated while staring into Bilbo's warm eyes. "Besides, I could use some distracting right now." Bilbo saw a spark in Thorin's eye which he knew very well.

"I see. So does the King want to spend his time with me that badly after all?" Bilbo stepped closer, his legs brushing against the edge of Thorin's knees.

"I need you," Thorin breathed. Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin's neck and crawled into his lap, cuddling himself against Thorin's chest. Thorin wrapped his arms tightly around Bilbo and rubbed his back. Bilbo sighed deeply and Thorin followed suit, his shoulders relaxing against the chair.

"Bilbo?"

"Yes, Thorin?" Bilbo hummed.

"Tell me how you remember celebrating the coming of Spring as a faunt. What do they do in the Shire for days like these?" Thorin asked sweetly, his fingers carding through Bilbo's curls. Bilbo shifted up a little in Thorin's lap and nuzzled his head comfortably. He breathed softly for a moment.

"Well, we celebrate Spring Fest, which as I recall is not so much different from Dwarvish tradition. I can remember waking up to Mama cooking berry pastries for us and making mulled cider in the morning. Father would wake us up and we knew then to get dressed quickly and run outside for the egg hunt," Bilbo explained.

"An egg hunt?" Thorin asked, a little confused. "You mean you could not find them?" Bilbo laughed lightly against Thorin and shook his head.

"No, silly," Bilbo took Thorin's hand. "As part of celebrating Spring Fest, we play a game where we hide small chicken eggs in the grass and try to find them. It's a game for little ones, really. Father was always the best at finding good hiding spots. He would put some up trees between slim branches or in careful spots around bushes along the road and I would try so hard to get to them," Bilbo looked up at Thorin and gave a small smile. He sat up from Thorin's chest and lifted his hand to Thorin's neck. "Of course, it's been many years since I have done any of that. I last remember hunting when I reached my tweens. I was growing up, I suppose."

Thorin pushed several honey curls from Bilbo's face and brushed his fingers against Bilbo's cheek. "How do you celebrate Spring?" Bilbo asked with a glimmer of excitement. Thorin warmed at the sight of Bilbo sitting in his lap, eyes bright and eager to learn. He felt so at home in this moment, like Bilbo was hanging on to his every word, looking into his eyes as if he were everything to him.

"I can't say we do anything as exciting as hunting for eggs during Muhudtuzakhmerag," Thorin answered in a deep baritone.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"It would translate to the same as your Spring Fest. We make similar dishes to yours, except perhaps in greater quantities, since a large feast is held on the First Day."

"The First Day?" Bilbo looked in surprise. "How many days is it?!"

"It is usually held from the 1st to the 20th of the Blessed Green Month. The First Day marks the cutting of the spring barley," Thorin explained.

"What happens through the remainder of the Festival?"

"We have several traditions. During the first Festival, it is said that Yavanna herself gave the Fathers of the Dwarves each a straw of the spring barley to remind them of their dependence on nature. Many years later, during the War of the Last Alliance at The Battle of Dagorlad, dwarves led by General Barin were carrying straws of barley in their pockets from the Festival, which had just been celebrated. Though a great number of soldiers died, not a single one of Barin's regiment perished. Since then, it has been tradition for our men to carry a straw in their pockets and our women to wear it in their hair throughout the Festival," Thorin ran his hand along Bilbo's neck.

"That has been many years ago then! That war was in the Second Age," Bilbo thought aloud.

"Of course, we have started a much newer tradition," Thorin laughed. "On the last day of the Festival, we hold a pony race between our Halls and the Needlehole in the Westfarthing. None other than Dwalin won the first race, which was to commemorate the founding of the Halls the year before. The winner carries the title of 'Race Champion of the West' until the next year. The race is often called 'The Broken Bones Race,' since it begins at foredawn and most riders do not even reach the Needlehole. Only in recent years has your kind been known to enter."

"Do you mean Thorin's Halls? The ones you built and ruled?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes. The halls on the foundation of Nogrod," Thorin said wistfully, his eyes betraying his thoughts.

"Thorin, you have no need to be so humble. You built those halls and saved your entire people from ruin." Bilbo looked deeply into Thorin's blue eyes. "They were justly named for you, Thorin." Bilbo leaned in closer to Thorin and kissed his lips lightly, feeling him return it gently. He slowly pulled away and playfully twisted one of Thorin's braids in his fingers. "So are there any other sporting events that perhaps the likes of a hobbit could enjoy?" Bilbo grinned.

"I am afraid not, amrâlimê," Thorin ran his fingers through Bilbo's hair. "Those are saved for Ghuregbuzramerag, the Deep Ale Fest. We work without cease from Spring Fest to the Deep Ale Fest so we can enjoy it."

"The Dwarves seem to live by 'work hard, play hard.'" Bilbo laughed loudly. "So what made you ask about our traditions?"

"Actually, Bilbo," Thorin straightened up. "I was wanting to include some of your traditions in our celebration this year, as long as you don't mind, of course," Thorin swallowed and looked for Bilbo's reaction.

"You sweet, clever thing," Bilbo chuckled with a broad smile, burrowing into Thorin's chest and hugging him tightly. "I would love to." Thorin held Bilbo close to him and kissed the top of his head.

~~~~

After several weeks of planning, the First Day of the Spring Fest was ready to be celebrated with an Egg Hunt. Thorin had commissioned hundreds of eggs to be carved out of stone. Each egg had a different design and was signed by its maker, then hollowed out and a little gemstone and a piece of candy were placed inside. It was no small task, but it was easily finished ahead of schedule.

Bilbo had mapped out a large flat area in front of the gate for the Egg Hunt. Thorin and Bilbo spent a good part of the morning hiding some of the eggs themselves. Already Bilbo had a good idea of clever hiding spots, though he left plenty enough out in plain sight. After giving a few suggestions, Bilbo left the many remaining eggs to be hidden by Balin, Dori, and Gloin, who were happy to watch the others run and find them later.

Once the three dwarves came back, Thorin announced the Egg Hunt was ready. All of the excited participating dwarves took off as fast as they could go across the grass, carrying their wooden baskets. Darting this way and that, they searched for eggs around every stone and flower. Kili and Fili were leading the group at a blazing pace.

"I already have five, Fee!" Kili yelled to his side, never losing speed.

"If you don't pay attention to where you're running, you may soon have none!" Fili teased back, panting for breath as he jumped over a large rock. Bofur and Bombur were a good distance behind. Bombur was slightly jogging, more good company to Bofur than much use.

"Here now! Looks like one by this shrub!" Bofur yelled. Bombur just nodded wildly. "That makes two for us, Bom!"

Ori was working alone, carefully walking behind the others, trying to find what they had not noticed. He closely examined a jagged rock and found a smooth crevice in it. He felt along and stuck his hand in it, pulling out a black and gold egg.

"I found one, too!" Ori exclaimed happily.

"Well, good job, laddie!" Dwalin shouted back, running past him. Dwalin had found several already, and while he was getting older, he was a formidable force in any game.

Balin was standing on the sides, watching with Bilbo and Thorin.

"You planned yourselves a great egg hunt here. It's a shame you two don't get out and enjoy it yourselves," Balin nudged Thorin and Bilbo.

"Balin, I doubt I would be very good at finding eggs now," Thorin laughed and looked down at his feet.

"And, besides, wouldn't we have an unfair advantage since we hid most of them?" Bilbo asked.

"Eh, you wouldn't remember most of the spots. Go on now, both of you!" Balin handed Thorin and Bilbo their own baskets and smiled.

Thorin and Bilbo ran alongside each other, catching up to the main group.

"Should we split up?" Thorin shouted to Bilbo.

"If you take the left side, I will search the right. We can meet here at this rock and then try to find the rest together," Bilbo shouted back. Thorin nodded and took off to the left side of the course. Bilbo thought aloud to himself as he ran. "I bet there's one behind this little hill," he murmured. Searching around the back of the grassy knoll, Bilbo found a red and gold and green egg and quickly put it in his basket, moving on to the next place.

Fili and Kili were swerving around that same spot. "Oh, Bilbo!" Kili waved his hands in the air. "Glad to see you've joined in!" Their baskets were full of brightly painted eggs, Fili losing one but quickly recovering it.

"Yes, I certainly won't find as many as the two of you have!" Bilbo laughed, placing a hand on his hip.

"We are about ready to call it quits," Fili shrugged. "I don't think we can carry many more. See you back inside, Bilbo!" Kili and Fili ran off back to the gate, tightly holding their baskets.

Bilbo quickly found six more eggs under bushes and in places he was rather glad he could reach. "I should go back to meet Thorin," he thought. Bilbo jogged back to the rock and waited a minute for Thorin, who had ten or eleven large eggs in his basket. Thorin was slightly out of breath and his dark hair was falling loosely around his face. He wiped his hand against his forehead and walked toward Bilbo, beaming with pride.

"If we take off now, I think you and I can find several more," Thorin smiled.

"Sounds like a good strategy!" Thorin and Bilbo ran again, finding eggs behind flowers and long tufts of grass. They were very glad they had decided to join in the egg hunt and enjoy it together, smiling at each other as they ran and laughing all the way. Thirty or so more eggs later, they found their baskets full and difficult to carry.

"Should we head back now?" Bilbo asked. Thorin nodded and jogged to his side. "It isn't fair how handsome you look when you're running," Bilbo playfully protested.

"Do I?" Thorin teased, holding his hand out for Bilbo to take.

"Of course, Thorin," Bilbo assured, taking Thorin's larger hand in his own and intertwining his fingers as he walked beside him. "Your dark hair falls lightly behind your shoulders in the breeze and your tunic blows against your firm, muscular chest," Bilbo laughed in an overdramatic tone while Thorin reenacted his words.

"Firm and muscular?" Thorin smirked. "What are some other descriptions of me?" Thorin swung their hands between them as the wind blew gently.

"Tan, calloused, hairy," Bilbo laughed loudly. Thorin pushed at his shoulder jokingly.

"Maybe I should not have asked. Those last ones sound rather unforgiving," Thorin chuckled.

"I meant them well though. They are qualities I find attractive," Bilbo flirted and took Thorin's hand back in his.

"You are right. We should get back quickly," Thorin looked at Bilbo with a coy grin.

When they made it back inside, Balin was there to meet them.

"Well, did you two enjoy yourselves?" Balin asked brightly.

"Definitely," Bilbo answered. "Thank you for suggesting Thorin and I join in too. I don't believe I would have thought of it otherwise."

"You're more than welcome, Bilbo. I know many dwarves which had a very fun day because of both of you." Balin looked at the two of them still holding hands. "I'll see both of you at dinner, then!" Balin waved and hurried off down the hall. Thorin and Bilbo looked down at their baskets and turned over several eggs.

"These would have taken a long time to craft," Bilbo mused, picking up the red, gold, and green egg. Along the underside, he noticed a small marking. He held it closer to his eye and squinted: TO. Thorin Oakenshield. "Thorin! Did you make this one?" Bilbo grabbed Thorin's arm.

"For you, Bilbo. I made several others, but this one was just for you. I knew you would find it somehow," Thorin confessed.

"It was like I knew to look for it," Bilbo pondered as he admired the craftsmanship of the egg. Bilbo popped the egg open, finding the red gemstone and candy inside. "Thorin, wouldn't all these gemstones have cost your craftsmen?"

"They used gems with small defects, which would not have been used in weaponry or jewelry anyway. Yours, however, is in perfect condition and of the finest cut," Thorin stated proudly, but with a shy smile.

"Thorin, it's beautiful. I cherish anything you make," Bilbo beamed. Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo and slipped his hand into his vest pocket as he leaned in closer. He fumbled around in Bilbo's pocket, feeling something oddly familiar in it.

"What is this, Bilbo?" Thorin asked, pulling an item from Bilbo's pocket.

"A straw of spring barley. I felt like I should join in on the tradition," Bilbo bashfully admitted. Thorin kissed the tip of Bilbo's nose gently.

"We should hold festivals more often," Thorin laughed deeply as he hugged Bilbo close to him.


	2. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thorin and Bilbo are falling asleep, Bilbo asks Thorin to tell him a bedtime story, but not just any story.

Thorin was lightly holding Bilbo, his arm wrapped around his hobbit's waist, shifting just a little in the sheets before yawning quietly. Bilbo was nuzzling back against his chest and took hold of Thorin's hand. He rolled over to face Thorin and placed his hand softly against Thorin's chest, eyes still closed drowsily.

"Thorin?" Bilbo breathed.

"Yes, ghivashel?" Thorin scooted closer to Bilbo and looked at his calm face.

"Would you tell me a bedtime story?" Bilbo asked in a near whisper, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

"Of course," Thorin answered in thought. He paused and remembered a popular tale his people told their children. "Alright," he started, resting his hand on Bilbo's back. "Once upon a time, there was a mighty eagle named Bilbo-" Bilbo proceeded to chuckle lightly in his half-asleep state, apparently amused at the nature of Thorin's storytelling. Bilbo leaned his head forward upon Thorin's chest and grinned against him, his chuckles reverberating. Thorin was left slightly confused.

"No, you silly dwarf. A real story," Bilbo smiled, eyes shut resolutely. Thorin thought back and forth. Weren't bedtime stories supposed to be make-believe? Thorin took Bilbo's hand in his own and entwined their fingers.

"What real story would you like me to tell then?" Thorin whispered, his hearty baritone vibrating in his chest. Bilbo was stopped in his thoughts for a moment before he regained his senses.

"Tell me about when we first met," Bilbo told him innocently. Thorin laughed silently, his chest moving with his chuckles.

"Vain little hobbit," he teased. "Yes, I will tell you the real story of when we first met." Thorin held Bilbo closer and kissed the top of his head. Bilbo hummed appreciatively and buried his face in Thorin's nightshirt, his nose brushing against Thorin's bare skin. "Once upon a time," Thorin started again, "there was a lonely dwarf named Thorin." Bilbo reassuringly tickled his nose against Thorin's chest. "Thorin was lonely because his home had been taken from him and he blamed himself for the loss of his family and his people's home. He had searched for years for his father and had relocated his people in a new hall in the mountains, and though he knew he had worked tirelessly, his heart was pained." Bilbo started at his words and tilted his head up, blinking his eyes open. Thorin brushed Bilbo's curls along his forehead with his fingers.

"Why did Thorin feel pain in his heart?" Bilbo asked, staring at Thorin's face.

"I-Thorin wasn't completely certain. He knew he had no choice but to take back Erebor for his people. That was all he had left to regain." Thorin gave Bilbo a soft, rueful smile and Bilbo laid his head back against Thorin's chest. "Thorin called for a group of loyal dwarves to join him in this journey. A wise but meddlesome wizard named Gandalf intended on helping Thorin and his people take back their homeland. Gandalf told Thorin that he knew of a hobbit, an expert burglar, who would accompany them. They would meet at this hobbit's home, which would be marked with a symbol on the door."

"He really was setting us up, wasn't he?" Bilbo smiled.

"But it was needed. Anyway, Thorin got lost- twice- on the way to this hobbit's home. All of the doors looked the same to him. Once he found the mark, he knocked and was very pleased to find Gandalf on the other side. And when he stepped inside and removed his cloak, there he saw the hobbit. This hobbit was young, but not too young, with reddish-honey curls and bright hazel eyes and was smartly dressed. Immediately, Thorin saw the feisty and courageous nature of this hobbit. The hobbit was not a burglar, certainly, but he seemed intelligent and resolved. Thorin circled him, eyeing him, and watched as the hobbit responded with confidence. This hobbit was not one to back down from an adventure, surely. But throughout the night, Thorin noted more of Master Baggins and his obstinate hesitancy. He worried that perhaps Bilbo would not accompany them as he had thought. Perhaps this hobbit thought their journey was in vain."

"I didn't think that your journey could not be fruitful. Honestly, I was being rather cowardly. I was afraid for my own safety. I suppose that really I had been lonely myself and not seen it," Bilbo answered.

"You were right to fear for your safety. Thorin tried to tell himself this, but he hoped that he would see this Bilbo again. He left his contract on his way out of Bag End in the morning, already signed, with only Bilbo's signature left empty. He had accepted the fact that Master Baggins would most likely not be joining them, but he still had to cling to his hope. Thorin hardly spoke as his company rode their ponies out of the Shire. He was counting the minutes, wishing that the hobbit would come running with his contract as Gandalf had bet. Sure enough, the hobbit came running, his curls and coat blowing in his dash. Thorin turned to see him join and his heart lifted." Thorin ran his fingers through the curls at the nape of Bilbo's neck.

"How did Thorin like this hobbit at first?" Bilbo asked.

"Thorin found the company of this hobbit very refreshing. He enjoyed Bilbo's witty comments though he never addressed him very directly. But Bilbo could sometimes be rather stubborn and fiery, and Thorin would find himself at odds with Bilbo, being too gruff or doubtful. Thorin could not stay angry at the hobbit though, and he admired Bilbo's wise determination." Thorin ran his hand down Bilbo's back and rubbed it comfortingly. "Thorin was worried whenever Bilbo was in great danger and tried to protect him, though Bilbo often could not see it. He saw the hobbit bravely dive into perilous situations many times- even to save him. Thorin always felt he had a debt to Bilbo. Bilbo had saved his life and did not seem to hold Thorin's initially standoffish behavior against him. Thorin knew that he would make it up to Bilbo somehow." Thorin stilled his hand.

"You have never had a debt to repay, Thorin. I am happy to have shared in all of our memories." Bilbo tilted his head up and kissed Thorin's lips gently. "Was I really that fiery to you?"

"You challenged my authority. Of course you were fiery. But you were right, and I am glad you stayed with us." Thorin pressed his forehead to Bilbo's. "You have more courage in you than ten dwarves. We needed you, Bilbo Baggins."

"I needed you as well, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo smiled and yawned, pulling his head back into the comfortable nook of Thorin's chest. Thorin closed his eyes and held Bilbo tightly before lightly draping his arm across Bilbo's waist. 

"Thorin?" Bilbo breathed.

"Yes?" Thorin whispered.

"Thank you." Bilbo nodded.

"You are always welcome." Thorin felt Bilbo's light breath on his collarbone and smelled tea and fresh air in Bilbo's light curls. Thorin rested peacefully, smiling as he held Bilbo close to him. Erebor was Thorin's home, but even more so with Bilbo in it.


End file.
